5CREAMERS
by killerstakex91
Summary: 2 years has past since sidney was attack. more movies has turned ghostface into a joke within woodsboro and a flop at the box office. but a certain ghost from the past, preasent and future is about re-invent it's memorable legacy.
1. Message to Viewers

MESSAGE

Hi i hope ya liked the first chapt if you want me to continue the story then give me 5 Reviews lol


	2. Death Enters

i DO NOT OWN THE SCREAM MOVIES NOT THE CHARACTERS

Death Enters

The DIMENSION logo shines on the screen.

_**The pupil of an Eye emerged on the screen, slowly the camera begin to zoom out revealing a face, the face belong to a girl. she looked Exausted, her hair was a mess and all she could hear was tiny buzzing that got louder and louder and louder until...**_

DEBBIE

Christy!

_**The girl turn her attention to her friend. she was blond, brown eyes and was wearing a exotic black blouse with black pants and barefoot.**_

DEBBIE

did you hear anything i just said

_**Christy Replied**_

CHRISTY

oh...yeah...right

_**With a concern look on her face, debbie asked**_

DEBBIE

christy are you sure you alright

CHRISTY

ummmhmm why you asked

_**Debbie rolled her eyes and said:**_

DEBBIE

No reason. man i love this movie, there's nothing like the original huh

_**Christy ignored debbie, for her attention remained on the phone. trying to gain her attention debbie simply said.**_

DEBBIE

sooooooo, what's going on with you and Bill?

_**Christy turned from the phone to her friend with her face screwed, as if she didn't know what she was talking about.**_

CHRISTY

...who?

DEBBIE

the guy of your dreams

CHRISTY

oh...yeah. i haven't talk to him lately

_**Debbie had a suprise look on her face, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Christy wanted Bill since the 4th grade.**_

DEBBIE

christy anderson is turning her dream guy down. wow

_**Christy turn to debbie and said**_

CHRISTY

i got alot going on right now to have a relationship

DEBBIE

yeah no shit

_**Debbie turned her attention to her movie. Christy stared at the phone again with a disturbing look on her face. Debbie patience was running low, for this wasn't the normal behavior christy usually display. she needed to know something now. she paused the movie and turned christy to face her.**_

DEBBIE

What's going on

CHRISTY

nothing

_**Christy grab the remote and unpaused the movie and begin to stare at the phone again.**_

DEBBIE

Christy!

_**Debbie pause the movie again.**_

CHRISTY

...

DEBBIE

Christy!

_**christy softly respond with an annoyed tone.**_

CHRISTY

what the hell you want me to say

DEBBIE

the truth

_**A sudden silence took hold of the room. finally christy said:**_

CHRISTY

the truth

DEBBIE

yes the truth, you been acting weird all week what's up.

CHRISTY

i can't tell you

DEBBIE

im your bestfriend if you can't tell me then who can you go to

CHRISTY

it's complicated you wouldn't understand

DEBBIE

try me

CHRISTY

no i don't want you involved

_**debbie looked puzzled**_

DEBBIE

involved in what?

_**Christy turned away begining to tear up.**_

DEBBIE

are you in trouble?

_**christy remain silent as her back continue to face debbie.**_

CHRISTY

i wanna tell you, but i can't

DEBBIE

why not

CHRISTY

i don't wanna...i don't wanna

DEBBIE

you don't wanna what?

*Ring Ring*

_**Christy totally freaked out**_

CHRISTY

Shit!

DEBBIE

relax it's just the phone

_**christy replied with a concern look**_

CHRISTY

don't answer it debs, just ignore it and call the cops pronto!

DEBBIE

why

CHRISTY

just listen to me god dammit

DEBBIE

but it's roman

CHRISTY

we don't know that

DEBBIE

your paranoid

_**debbie walks toward the phone.**_

CHRISTY

debbie no

_**debbie picks up the phone**_

DEBBIE

hello

_**before debbie can get a response christy place her finger on the reciever, ending the conversation.**_

DEBBIE

why the hell you do that

CHRISTY

we need to call the police now

DEBBIE

not until you tell me what's going on

CHRISTY

why can't you just do what i said i told you wouldn't understand

_**christy was really freaking out, debbie never saw her this frighten before**_

DEBBIE

what make's you think i won't understand and where's your cell

CHRISTY

i got rid of it

DEBBIE

you got rid of it why!

CHRISTY

is it important

DEBBIE

yes it is, because that phone was your life and suddenly you have the urge to just throw it awa-

_**christy cut her off.**_

CHRISTY

maybe it was a mistake leaving the house

_**christy grab her bag and headed to the door, but was stop by debbie.**_

DEBBIE

no you are not going anywhere until you tell me what's up

CHRISTY

why can't you just leave it alone, your obviously not listening so why bother.

DEBBIE

becuase you look like a hot mess, your exausted and your attention span has gone lower then dogs

CHRISTY

telling you anything isn't going to solve a problem like this, besides if i leave you'll be safe, he can't get us both

DEBBIE

what are you talking about who

_**christy eyes widen**_

CHRISTY

i said too much

_**again christy made her way to the door but was stoped again by debbie.**_

DEBBIE

christy...please

CHRISTY

NO!

DEBBIE

i can help

CHRISTY

you know...your really gonna regret not minding your own business

DEBBIE

what! why don't you want-

_**she's was interupted by the phone**_

*Ring Ring*

_**both of there eyes was fixated on the phone.**_

DEBBIE

hold on let me get that, remember this isn't over.

_**debbie head toward the phone**_

CHRISTY

Debbie wait

DEBBIE

not this time christy, im answering it, that's it and that's all.

_**Debbie ignored her warning and pick up the phone **_

DEBBIE

hello

ROMAN

hey

DEBBIE

hey roman

_**she took her attention away from the phone and looked at christy**_

DEBBIE

see, nothing

_**christy still looked worry**_

CHRISTY

it's a trick

DEBBIE

once again, your paranoid

ROMAN

hello

_**Debbie replied.**_

DEBBIE

yeah im still here

ROMAN

who there's with you

DEBBIE

just your cousin

ROMAN

christy's there?

DEBBIE

yeah

_**christy eyes started to water up as she said**_

CHRISTY

Fuck this, im just going to get my stuff and leave. where's is my brush anyway

DEBBIE

the bathroom, but you aren't leaving

CHRISTY

Yeah whatever

DEBBIE

I mean it christy.

_**Christy ran upstairs**_. _**debbie gave christy a odd suspicious look as she made her way into the bathroom.**_

DEBBIE

so what's been up

ROMAN

nothing just the usual

DEBBIE

oh okay, did samantha find her phone

ROMAN

nah no luck what so ever

_**The scene cut to christy in the bathroom looking for her hair brush, she couldn't find it. as she continue to look, the bathroom door slowly shut itself behind her. the scene cut back to debbie.**_

DEBBIE

i bet she is pissed

ROMAN

you telling me she won't let me hear the end of it, but i love her so i don't mind

DEBBIE

your sweet you know that

ROMAN

yeah i know, it's a gift

DEBBIE

haha too bad samantha snatch you before i did

ROMAN

well you was my first choice but wasn't you with trevor

DEBBIE

yeah for like 2 seconds

ROMAN

before he dump you for jill

DEBBIE

painful but yeah

ROMAN

well we warned you about that guy, he's always on to the next best thing

DEBBIE

yeah but it seem like we was happy and then we just fell apart

ROMAN

i understand

DEBBIE

look at me telling you about past meaningless relationship

ROMAN

it's okay, but i know the guys are all over you

DEBBIE

nah my skinny ass is still on the market

ROMAN

maybe it's a misunderstanding i mean come on your hot

DEBBIE

haha thanks, anyway how the stabathon coming

ROMAN

great we having it at smantha's family barn like always

DEBBIE

cool, i never thought we be attending the stabathon again since what happen 2 years ago

ROMAN

yeah it seems only yesterday we was innocent sophmores running for our lives cause of sheriff dewey gunshots

DEBBIE

yeah, goodtimes haha

_**Debbie look hard up the stairs, wondering what was taking christy so long to comeback downstairs.**_

DEBBIE

hey roman

ROMAN

what's up

DEBBIE

have you notice anything unusaual about christy lately

ROMAN

well i didnt want to say anything but yeah i do

DEBBIE

what do you think is wrong with her

ROMAN

i don't know it's hard to tell these days

DEBBIE

you think it has something to do with her farther's death last month

ROMAN

could be i mean we was all fucked up after the funeral

DEBBIE

i know she just been so paranoid, freaks out whenever she hear the phone rings and now she's in the bathroom doing god knows what, im really worried.

ROMAN

well...if i was about to have my throat slashed i would be depressed too

_**debbie shivers went to her spine as she took in what he said. roman would have never said anything like that even if it was a joke, it's completly out of his character.**_

DEBBIE

what did you say

ROMAN

i said if i my dad was about to pass i would be depressed too

DEBBIE

that's not what you said

ROMAN

well, what do you think i said

_**feeling uneased by the conversation**_

DEBBIE

uhhhh i got to go

ROMAN

wait what about my cousin

DEBBIE

we'll talk later

ROMAN

don't hang up

_**she ended the phone line**_

DEBBIE

weird

_**she walked away but her phone begin ringing again, it was samantha.**_

ROMAN

why you hang up on me

DEBBIE

i thought you said samantha lost her phone

ROMAN

i said why you hang up on me

DEBBIE

cause your bring a insensative ass and it'a not funny

_**she turn her focus toward the movie as he coldy responded.**_

ROMAN

you know i love this part of the movie when nancy and glen is having their last talk and she desperately tries to warn him.

_**debbie was struck with fear, how could he know what she was watching and know exactly what scenario was playing. **_

DEBBIE

How do you know what im watching?

ROMAN

hold on...this the best part

_**he said as the moive "A nightmare on elm street". played**_

ROMAN/TV

"Whatever you do...don't fall asleep".

_**roman became suddenly creepy. she immediatly hang up on him, and begin to make her way up the stairs when the phone rang again.**_

DEBBIE

What do you want!

ROMAN

why so serious debs

DEBBIE

cause you acting very weird, this isnt you roman and i don't like it one bit

ROMAN

im sorry, if it makes you feel better you look real sexy in that black blouse

_**Debbie mind begin to race. how he know she wearing her black blouse. she rarely wears it, plus roman don't even know about it.**_

DEBBIE

that's not funny

ROMAN

what is?

DEBBIE

first christy now you, why are you acting like this

ROMAN

i dont know maybe cause...im not roman

_**debbie body completly frozed **_

ROMAN

you still there...blondy

_**again, she hung the phone on the reciever. the movie began to skip, but fixing it was the last thing on her turn around and walk five paces toward the stairs to check on christy. the movie finally fix itself, then all a sudden both the house phone and phone from the movie rang simutanusly. the theme from the movie filled debbie heart with fear as she slowly made her way to the phone. her hand was on the phone, before she could pick it up, she watch the scene play out.**_

TV

"Im your boyfriend now nancy".

_**Looking at the scene she left the phone or the reciever and walked away.**_

*Ring Ring*

_**Anger fueled debbie as she pick up the phone.**_

DEBBIE

listen you Creep!

_**she was cut off a by a voice. she recognized the voice from the stab frachise.**_

GHOSTFACE

no you listen you little cunt, you hang on me again and i'll skin you alive and wear you like a new coat, understand.

DEBBIE

your not roman at all are you

GHOSTFACE

i thought i made that clear the first time.

DEBBIE

is this...is this some kind of stab joke

GHOSTFACE

if you define being rip to peices a joke then...yes

_**Debbie began looking around trying to find the person who terrorizing her. behind her, from the cornor of her eye, a shadow figure slowly moved anonymously within the house.**_

GHOSTFACE

instead of looking around you should check on your friend.

_**debbie was struck with fear. christy still haven't return from the bathroom.**_

DEBBIE

what did you do to her

_**the line end. debbie heard a very loud thump that made her jump, it came from upstairs. she glared at the steps for a good 2 minutes, hoping this was a prank gone too far. continue looking up the steps she spoke:**_

DEBBIE

christy!

_**no response. scared for christy safety she slowly made her way farther up stairs. every step, her heart race faster, until it was all she could hear. finally she made her way to the bathroom door, slowly her hand reach the knob as her imagination began to run wild, fearing what she would see behind the door, but it was lock. calming her nerves she gently said:**_

DEBBIE

christy, open this door...christy

_**she didn't know what to do, within every sec her body shiver with suspense. she said to herself:**_

DEBBIE

Calm down debs

_**As she tried to relax her nerves she began to think. her first thought was the police but majority of them was at the festival along with the town, it would take them 45 mins to reach her. but remembering the stab movies, the cops would never make it in time. it then finally hit her, her father was down the street, only 2 mins away. he was a cop as well. she quickly dial his number, knowing her father will save her for he is one of woodsboro finest. the phone begin ringing. finally someone picked up and said:**_

GHOSTFACE

Nice try debbie, but even daddy is out of your reach.

_**debbie frozed with confusion.**_

DEBBIE

how do you have this phone?

GHOSTFACE

isn't it obviuos, im your daddy now

_**soon as he finish the sentence, debbie heard another violent thud from behind the door that nearly gave her a heart attack. concerend, she spoke to her friend.**_

DEBBIE

christy what's happening...christy!

_**debbie knew she wasnt getting in the room due to her weak physical capibilties. debbie looked down and spotted a scary sight, blood was erupting from under the door**_

DEBBIE

Christy!

_**the phone rang again, she ignored it. suddenly debbie heard a crash downstairs, the noise nearly gave her a heart attcak. debbie didn't want to leave christy but she needed to know what was the noise downstairs. debbie went to check out what made the crash, once again her heart started beating faster every time her feet landed on a step. finally she made it downstairs just to find her dog surrouded by glass with his stomach cut open. **_

DEBBIE

my god, buddy.

_**debbie expressed her emotions for her dog, for she loved him more then anything. in her time of grieving debbie spoted something beside the dog. it was a message written in blood that said "don't ignore me cunt".**_

*ring ring*

_**her phone rang again. scared to ignore him, she answered.**_

DEBBIE

he-he-hello

GHOSTFACE

you should have answerd the phone.

DEBBIE

what is this

GHOSTFACE

a game

DEBBIE

this isnt a fucking game you basterd, what did you do to christy

GHOSTFACE

let's just say she broke under the pressure and couldnt play anymore

DEBBIE

what do you mean couldnt play anymore

GHOSTFACE

as in she took...herself... out...of the game

DEBBIE

how could u do that to her

GHOSTFACE

i didnt do her in, i just watched

DEBBIE

you sick bastard i'll call the police

GHOSTFACE

we both know there almost an hour away, besides they never made it to casey becker and they won't make it to you

DEBBIE

oh my god what do want from me

GHOSTFACE

i don't want anything from you...see debs your my own personal teaser trailer to pump my fans

DEBBIE

wat do you mean

GHOSTFACE

well in order to grab the attention of my audience, i have to have a much extreme intro then previous films

DEBBIE

films? this isn't a movie

GHOSTFACE

i beg to differ

DEBBIE

look buddy, i don't care about whatever it is your talking about, but you had your fun.

GHOSTFACE

ohhh no no no the fun is just begining

DEBBIE

you better leave or else!

GHOSTFACE

or else what!

Debbie thought fast and decided to use her boyfriend as a threat

DEBBIE

or else i call my boyfriend, he live right next door.

GHOSTFACE

honey new decade, new rules, don't you think we already had the boyfriend threats, it's time for originality, besides i thought you was still on the market?

DEBBIE

i lied and it won't even take him 30 secs to get here

GHOSTFACE

that's amazing due to the fact devon's missing.

_**fear fueled debbie. though he was her bf they relationship never went public including the fact that devon has been missing for 3 weeks now.**_

DEBBIE

how do you know devon is my boyfriend

GHOSTFACE

turn on the 2nd video channel

_**fear continue to drive her as she responded:**_

DEBBIE

why, did you do something to him?

GHOSTFACE

just do it you'll love it, think of it as an audition.

_**debbie did as he said and turn the channel to another picture. this picture had a half nude boy beaten suvearly, gashes all over with a suken body, it was devon.**_

DEBBIE

oh my god devon!

GHOSTFACE

he can't hear you debbie

DEBBIE

what did you do to him

GHOSTFACE

just getting him in shape for the role

_**the picture played as the camerea zoom in the devon's beat in face.**_

GHOSTFACE

say hi to the camera devon

_**Devon looked lifeless as if death ws near.**_

DEVON

please...let me go

_**devon begin to sob**_

GHOSTFACE

as you wish

_**the next second devon brains was blown out. debbie clap her mouth as she obeserved the footage. the movie ended in white noise.**_

GHOSTFACE

and scene...phew...boy, he was a natural, don't you think?

DEBBIE

...

GHOSTFACE

now to get to the point

DEBBIE

wait wait no please

GHOSTFACE

who said i was taking you at this moment. like i said before, i need a much more extreme intro and what person could help me accomplish such a feat then your sister jillian.

_**Debbie was horrified, jillian was her 7 year old sister.**_

DEBBIE

What

GHOSTFACE

You heard me

DEBBIE

if you lay...one finger on her i swear to god

GHOSTFACE

calm down, she's safe. for now that is.

DEBBIE

where is she?

GHOSTFACE

come to the window near the back door

_**debbie made her way to the back and look through the window, there she saw her young sister tied to a chair beaten surverely**_

DEBBIE

oh my god jillian

_**she started to unlock the door.**_

GHOSTFACE

dont do it, if u do one thing just one thing i'll kill her now

_**debbie stood scared and useless as she watched her sister. they're glisterng eyes met, both in fear.**_

DEBBIE

You...wouldn't dare...hurt that child

GHOSTFACE

try me bitch, im not a pussy as the last killers was...i completly don't give a fuck about anybody.

_**Debbie was in shock**_

GHOSTFACE

yeah that got your attention, now turn off the patio light and turn around

DEBBIE

okay just dont hurt her

GHOSTFACE

answer correctly and i wont have to.

_**following orders she did what he said and turned around**_

GHOSTFACE

So debbie how does it feel to play the infamous game right her in the very house of sidney presscott?

DEBBIE

(crying)

GHOSTFACE

awwww do you miss her

DEBBIE

Fuck you!

GHOSTFACE

you'll get over it, now u ready

_**trying to keep her compuser she slighty answered **_

DEBBIE

yes.

GHOSTFACE

name the killer from "A Nightmare on Elm Street".

DEBBIE

you can't be serious

GHOSTFACE

cmon there's nothing like the original remember.

_**debbie was shock for she knew the answer. usually the killer questions are more complex, never the less she answered. **_

DEBBIE

freddy...freddy kruger

GHOSTFACE

Yes! see your a natural..next question

DEBBIE

i don't wanna play just leave me and her alone you can take anything you want

GHOSTFACE

no no your doing so well

DEBBIE

(Sob)

GHOSTFACE

now...which actor use the quote "We all go a lil mad sometimes"

_**quickly debbie blurt out**_

DEBBIE

Anthony Perkins !

GHOSTFACE

Im sorry that's the wrong answer

DEBBIE

no that's right

GHOSTFACE

afraid not

DEBBIE

i saw that movie a 1000 times i know wat he fucking said

GHOSTFACE

then you should know luke wilson who played billy loomis also use this line in the original stab, perkins did quote the same line but this isn't Norman Bates but it's Ghostface, lucky for you there's a bonus round but poor lil jillian im afraid her time is up.

_**debbie heard the horrible screams of her sister but couldnt see the horrors that was taking place. she covered her ears as the child scream was unbearable to endure. the lights came on and debbie saw a sight she would never forget. the killer striped and skined her entire body within seconds, except the skin of her hands that was still clawing to the chair in agony. the child was uncoucious, dying slowly.**_

GHOSTFACE

Doesn't she look adorible

DEBBIE

(crying harder)

GHOSTFACE

oh c'mon i think the ol hellraiser look suit her well don't you

_**Debbie only cried harder.**_

DEBBIE

How...how could you do that her

GHOSTFACE

It's more easy then it seems trust me

DEBBIE

she was just a kid, she had nothing to do with this!

GHOSTFACE

oh i see, you feel neglected. don't worry im about to changed that real quick with a entire new game that i like to call "Judgment".

DEBBIE

please no more games

GHOSTFACE

no no you'll like this one, i called the police myself and all you have to do is hide long enough before they get here.

DEBBIE

but

GHOSTFACE

you have 10 seconds

DEBBIE

jesus

GHOSTFACE

9

_**debbie move back to the kitchen as the killer contiue the countdown she grab the biggest knife and quickly try to open her front door but it was somehow locked from the inside.**_

GHOSTFACE

6,5

_**she quickly move within the other side of the house looking for a place to hid.**_

GHOSTFACE

2,1

DEBBIE

oh my god

_**she hid in the nearest closet,after she heard monstorous thuds storming throughout the house. he was coming closer then through the closet vent she saw him, the pure white mask that tormented woodsboro. ghostface continue to look for her tearing up the place wit his back facing debbie. he then paused and slowly turned around to face the step back in looked real hard but left and went upstairs all of a sudden someone wrapped there arms from within the closet debbie scared managed to escape the tight grip and turned to realize another ghostface, without hesitatation she stabed him fatally in the chest. finally ghoatface collapsed dead. debbie stood down to reveal the killer .**_

DEBBIE

(gasp)

_**as it reaveal to be her father with ducktape over his mouth**_

DEBBIE

dad, nooooo

_**debbie begin to sob.**_

GHOSTFACE

Looks like you got the wrong guy

_**a hand crash through the closet and grabed debbie by hair .**_

DEBBIE

aaahhhhhhhh

_**he yanked her out and threw her into the wall, ripping some of her hair. ghostface just stared and allow her to escape. she got up to her feet and stormed up the stairs in panic. as she reach the last two steps, pain struck her feet, she looked down only to find small shards of glass placed where she stood. the intensity of the glass cause her to fall to her knees. she felt more shards of glass go through her hands. in fear she looked down stairs to make sure the killer wasn't behind her, but nobody was there, she quickly turn her head just to be kicked hard in the face. she flew down stairs. once she landed she knew her leg was broken, with no other option she start screaming her lungs out hoping someone will hear her. suddelny ghostface reappear and stomped on her broken leg causing bone to show, the pain made her scream even louder. the scream was loud enough to alert neighbors, with no other option he pressed his foot on her throat to prevent attention.**_

GHOSTFACE

try screaming now

_**debbie could feel her throat being crush, her air supply fading. quickly thinking, she remembered she had a nail file in her left pocket with a edge sharp enough to impale. she reach for it and with all her might she stab him in the leg. he grunt and took his attention away from her to treat his wound. she tried to crawl away again but it was too late for he have already recovered and viciously thrust his knife in her back 7 times. the pain was intense to endure. she started to feel cold as he turn her over to face him and said:**_

GHOSTFACE

debbie johnson, as the incarnation of debbie loomis you are here by

guilty for the killings of windsor college, for this the reaper has judged you.

_**he raise his knife**__**, **__**debbie tries to scream as the knife slams into her forhead. the pain was unbaerable, for the strike did not kill her. her body begin to shake uncotrollaby in shock. obsevirng the sight, Ghostface tilt his head and says:**_

GHOSTFACE

I know...it doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies.

_**He continue to watch the girl fade away, still shaking in shock**_.

GHOSTFACE

here, let me help you out

_**He gently place his foot on the handle of the knife. he then stomp the knife deeper into her head killing her instantly. ghostface leaves the scene as he made his way across the room, taking out a hidden camera from the book case. Ghostface take's his mask off to reveal himself to the camera, it was christy. staring into the camera with a satasfied, psychotic look on her face she**_ _**said:**_

CHRISTY

suprise

_**the screen is slash as the title emerged to the surface**_

5CREAMERS


	3. REMINDER

Hello, this is a reminder that the rest of 5CREAMERS is in the works. thanks to reviewer Fan-o-Jill Writer of "Jill's America". Thanks for giving me the confidence :)


End file.
